User talk:Kluutak/David-010
Your megalomania and insanity has tainted my articles enough. If you don't stop raping my articles, killing them, I will do something really nasty. Leave my articles alone, and I leave you alone. If you keep it up you will only bring this upon yourselves. I will not stand by as you assert yourselves (certain members of the admin team) as being above the members, for you are not, and you have no right to molest my articles and suppress people's freedom of expression and creativity with insults and slander. You are the worst, most biased administration I have ever witnessed. Like I said, leave me alone, and I will not retaliate anymore, but I am not a sheep, I will not stand by as my articles and creativity are abused like everyone else. --Regal One 20:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope, several of yours and your friend's edits have been completely unnecessary, only there for the sole purpose of pissing me off. I know your agenda here, its power, thats all its about. And let's not forget Self-glorification. Also, care to explain this? His arguments are legit yet you continue to undermine and slanderize his creativity because it rivals yours. Your ego is threatened, and thus you defend it. You've obviously let your position get to your head, and I feel sorry for you. I'm not going to stop. I gave you a chance. Now it gets ugly. --Regal Two 21:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *PS: By the way: --Regal Two 22:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The way you describe my behavior, and the way you describe other respectful members of the wiki that are not administrators, "average joes" as you so graciously put it, further backs the facts of the way you see yourself as some sort of "god" among men. I find it funny how you claim you will not explain your actions, and then go on to right after saying that. I also find it disturbing how you consistently defend your impartiality. It makes me and the other members of this wiki uncomfortable. I am not confused, I can see through your lies, I know exactly what is going on here. This is why I was banned. Maybe I wouldn't have been so critical if I wasn't permabanned all those years ago right on the spot for simply defending my article and my right to creative freedom. You are holding on to your power too hard. When you grasp something too hard it breaks. Remember that. --Regal Three 22:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) "We?" There is no we, there is just you and me here. I'm not harassing you, well not meaning to, I'm just defending what I believe in. If you feel offended that I am defending my articles from you, that obviously means you are not unbiased, and you are not willing to look at your flaws as a Human being. You consistently defend your self-appointed title of this "perfect gary stu of a human being, paragon and beacon of light", but we both know you are not perfect. I am not either, but what disturbs me is that you consistently put yourself on a pedestal. I know I am not the only one who sees that. You are not above me in anyway, and I will not back down. --Regal Three 22:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I believe you're being over-dramatic over this entire issue; you vandalised your own article by renaming it to "I love cock", an Administrator accidentally deleted your article after blocking your Kluutak account, another Administrator *(me) restored it as it is against policy and subsequently namespaced it for archive purposes, you broke the rules once again by ban-dodging and editing the artile. Now, I can't see how this is the Administration Team's fault other than accidentally deleting your article. While I really can't say much about other Administrators, it is still proper if you comply with the punishments given to you. Do not worry about your article as it has been archived properly. — subtank (7alk) 23:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, fine, but what are you going to do anything about SPARTAN-118's abuse of his power, or Ajax-013's, after they ruthlessly butchered my Abu, and HAYABUSA articles those years ago? Whatever. I'm done with this site. I'm out. Its not worth my time anyway. --Regal Four 23:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC)